


Change of Plans

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Now Bunny expresses a lot of dislike/distrust for Jack initially, and I guess with pretty good reason. But what if Bunny’s constant attempts to keep Jack firmly away from Guardianship are because he knows that Pitch is completely obsessed with Jack?Let’s just say I can imagine Bunny catching Pitch watching Jack with interest (not in an overly pervy/stalkerish sense, but when Jack was unintentionally demonstrating the full extent of his powers - and looking pretty while he was at it). Now Jack’s not a child, but he’s only just an adult, and Pitch is clearly insane and powerful now, and Bunny wouldn’t really want the boy to get hurt.I just want to see something with this. Jack and Pitch don’t even have to get together, but it would be awesome to get some insight into Bunny’s concern, during the movie, and maybe after or in AU events when the interest turns more romantic in nature."Bunny and Jack’s little reconciliation in the Warren includes Bunny telling Jack some important things, which leads Jack to change his plans for the near future. (Things still don’t quite work out, though.) Pitch’s attraction is one-sided.





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/30/2015.

“Sorry about the whole ‘kangaroo’ thing,” Jack says, sitting beside Bunny and watching the millions of Easter eggs slowly make their way towards the surface.  
  
“It’s the accent, isn’t it?” Bunny says with a small smile. “Look, Jack,” he continues, his expression turning serious again. “You haven’t been exactly like what I expected. Which has been, well, a relief.”  
  
“What were you expecting?” Jack asks, keeping his voice low for the sake of Sophie.  
  
“That you would be a danger to us,” Bunny says. “It’s based on something I saw, years ago.”  
  
“One of my blizzards,” says Jack. He looks down at the grass.  
  
Bunny scoffs. “Nah, Jack, the blizzards aren’t the problem here. Blizzards will happen somewhere every year, whether you cause them or not. ‘Course, they don’t need to happen on Easter, but—anyway, that’s not what I’m talking about. One year, I happened to see you skating—dancing?—on a lake, calling up the kind of snow that was going to drive everyone coming up to the mountains for spring break skiing out of their minds with bliss. I think the fact that it wasn’t a storm made it more impressive.  
  
“I could see that you had gotten most of the hopes in that region covered, so I was going to move on, when I saw Pitch watching you. He was totally enraptured. Greedy-looking, too. And he wasn’t hiding as well as he usually does. Made it look like he was about to step out of the shadows and talk to you. I didn’t stay to make sure because I decided trying to see if Pitch had done any damage nearby was more important. Your situation was…well, a problem for another day, next to guarding children. He didn’t want to kill you, Frostbite. He was hoping for an alliance—and not just that, believe it or not. So. That’s what made me worry. The other Guardians don’t know.”  
  
“You were worried I was in league with Pitch,” Jack says. He looks up at Bunny. “What convinced you otherwise?”  
  
“You blasted him with that light from your staff. Any other way of fighting him—I would’ve been ready to believe you had lured Sandy out to get him away from the rest of us, but if you fight Pitch with light, you’re not holding back. He would never want to deal with that, not even for show. And then you told Tooth you’d never done it before—it was clear then that you’ve got light in your heart, not Pitch’s shadows. That’s what comes out with your emotions.”  
  
Jack nods. “I’m glad I managed something convincing. I wouldn’t have known how to prove myself to you. Maybe I would have even been kind of mad that I had to. No, but—Pitch never spoke to me before two days ago.”  
  
“Hm. Strange. Wonder what his game is.”  
  
“Do you think…do you think he’s still obsessed with me?”  
  
Bunny adjusts Sophie in his arms and turns to look at Jack. “I wouldn’t bet against it.”  
  
Jack frowns. “You know, I was going to volunteer to take Sophie back home. Now I’m not so sure. I don’t want to be carrying her when Pitch finally decides to make his formal introduction to me. But should I stay here? Am I drawing Pitch to me, wherever I am?”  
  
“Don’t know. But if you are—well, the best place for you, and the best place for anybody is still the Warren. This place is full of light and life. It’s anathema to someone like Pitch. Even if he tried to attack here, he wouldn’t get anywhere. We’d stop him dead in his tracks. We can sit tight and plan for a little while. No one will notice Sophie’s gone, not while I have my powers.”  
  
*  
  
Later, Jack really wished that had all turned out to be true as he carried Sophie through a dark tunnel that had indeed led out of the Warren, but very much not to safety.  
  
He really hoped Pitch was obsessed enough with him to not even give her a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils answered: I really love the dialogue in this one!


End file.
